Marigoldplant
Summary Marigoldplant is a massive, dark grey she-cat with orange eyes, multiple scars on her body, and a orange collar studded with dog teeth. She is the current deputy of BloodClan. Detailed History: Early life: Marigoldkit was born to two unknown ShadowClan warriors. Her kithood was mostly uneventful, though she was very keen on herbs and medicine growing up. Apprenticeship: Despite being apprenticed to a warrior, Marigoldpaw did not give up her dream. For the first few moons of her apprenticeship, she did everything she could to impress Cricketshard, the medicine cat back then, in hopes of getting picked to become his medicine cat apprentice. One day, while she was patrolling the ThunderClan border, she had an encounter with an apprentice named Icepaw. The two she-cats did not get along very well from the beginning, and it certainly didn't help that they kept running into each other. They continued to fight and bicker every chance they got, until at one of their run-ins Icepaw had had enough and smashed Marigoldpaw's head against a tree. After that day, Marigoldpaw's simple rivarly with Icepaw was replaced with sheer hate. Her hate and anger towards ThunderClan apprentice fueled her to train harder than ever, and she soon gained her warrior name, Marigoldplant. Icepaw became Icetoes shortly after. Adulthood: Even as a grown warrior, Marigoldplant's opinion about Icetoes did not change. She continued to loathe the warrior, wishing that her life could be as lucky and simple as hers. Unable to get the she-cat out of her mind, she tracked her down one day and attacked her at the border. The two fought for some time, until suddenly a hunter appeared and started shooting at the warriors with a tranquillizer gun. Icetoes managed to get away in time, but Marigoldplant was captured by the twoleg. During her time with the twolegs, Marigold was often tormented by a fellow kittypet named Karen. No matter what Marigold did, Karen would not stop irritating her, so one day she left on a trip outside the twoleg place. She wandered deep into the forest where she met her old ShadowClan apprentice, Frogtoes. The jolly tom encouraged her and helped her regain her warrior spirit, as well as her original name. At the time, Frogtoes was being blackmailed by another ShadowClan warrior, a power-hungry tom named Darkthorn who was threatening to kill him if he did not murder Greenbriar, the deputy. In a state of complete panic, Frogtoes fleed from his Clan, which caused Marigoldplant to lose all hope and leave ShadowClan as well. The warrior seeked shelter in BloodClan, where she found her true home. In her first battle on BloodClan side, Marigoldplant went against a RiverClan apprentice, Echopaw. She was planning to kill the cat either way, but when she found out that Icetoes had joined RiverClan as their deputy and was in the battlefield with her, she knew that was her chance. Marigoldplant proceeded to brutally murder the apprentice in front of Icetoes, under the impression that no one else had seen her. In reality, one of her clanmates, Pulse, had also witnessed the murder. The small tom thought that that was his chance to prove his worth to Rushstrike, the BloodClan leader, so when the moment came for Echopaw's death to be announced, Pulse jumped in and took the blame for it. Instead of getting praise, Rushstrike reprimanded Pulse, much to his dismay. Shortly after the battle, Rushstrike appointed Marigoldplant deputy. Though she was grateful for Pulse's sacrifice, that did not stop her from doing what had to be done. BloodClan fought on many more battles against RiverClan, the final of which was successful. The rival Clan beat the BloodClanners with SkyClan's assistance and took Rushstrike hostage after causing him to pass out. With Rushstrike gone, Marigoldplant was left as the temporary sole leader of BloodClan, which only made her fears grow. She knew that if Rushstrike found out about Echopaw's true killer, she would get demoted, exiled, killed even. So she did the only thing that seemed reasonable to her. Marigoldplant held a Clan meeting, and exiled Pulse from BloodClan forever, declaring him a danger to the Clans. = Category:BloodClan Category:Deputies Category:Characters Category:Highranks